The Stickmen
The Stickmen comprise iFOK, Iunctus, and Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes. The Stickmen Accords were signed on 9 April 2009 and constitute a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression bloc. The Finnish Cooperation Organization became a member on April 30, 2009. The Stickmen Accords Preamble The Signatories to this Treaty reaffirm their faith in the purposes and principles of the Stickmen Accords, and their desire to live in peace with all nations and all alliances. They are determined to safeguard the freedom, sovereignty and security of their alliance and member nations, founded on the principles of peace, liberty and the rule of law. They seek to promote stability and well-being in the Cyber Nations arena. They are resolved to unite their efforts for collective defense and for the preservation of peace and security. They therefore agree to this Treaty: Article 1 The Signatories undertake to settle any inter-alliance dispute in which they may be involved by peaceful means in such a manner that peace, security and justice of the Cybernations community are not endangered, and to refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force in any manner inconsistent with the values of peaceful alliances. Article 2 The Signatories will contribute toward the further development of peaceful and friendly inter-alliance relations by strengthening their communication with each other. This will bring about a better understanding of the principles upon which these alliances are founded and promote conditions of stability and well-being. They will additionally seek to eliminate the creation of conflict by their foreign policies and will encourage collaboration of all types between any or all Signatories. Article 3 In order more effectively to achieve the objectives of this Treaty, the Signatories, separately and jointly, by means of continuous and effective self-help and mutual aid, will maintain and develop their individual and collective capacity to resist armed attack. Article 4 The Signatories will consult together whenever, in the opinion of any of them, the territorial integrity, political independence or security of any of the Signatories is threatened. Article 5 The Signatories agree that an armed attack of any sort against one or more of them shall be considered an attack against them all and consequently they agree that, if such an armed attack occurs, each of them, shall assist the Signatory or Signatories so attacked by taking forthwith, individually and in concert with the other Signatories, such action as is deemed necessary, including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security of the Signatories, thereby securing their right to exist and grow. The implications of this clause shall be considered to take precedence over any other agreement that any signatory is currently Party to. The signatories further agree that should any signatory become involved in an offensive conflict, they may request assistance from the remaining signatories. Assistance in this case is not mandatory, but is strongly encouraged. Article 6 For the purpose of Article 5, an armed attack on one or more of the Parties is deemed to include an armed attack on any true and valid member nation of any of the Signatories via any possible and recognized means of aggression, including but not limited to: ground attack, air attack, naval attack, spy operations, nuclear attack or cruise missile attack; such attacks may include (but are not limited to) attacks on, or destruction of, the soldiers, vessels, infrastructure, land, technology or aircraft of any Signatory's member(s). Article 7 This Treaty does not affect, and shall not be interpreted as affecting in any way the rights freedom and sovereignty of the Signatories. Each Signatory freely recognizes the sovereignty, and importance of same, of the other Signatory or Signatories. Article 8 Each Signatory declares that none of the treaties now in force between it and any other of the Signatories or any third Party is in conflict with the provisions of this Treaty, and undertakes not to enter into any inter-alliance engagement in conflict with this Treaty. Furthermore, no signatory may attack an alliance that another signatory has a mandatory defensive treaty with. Article 9 The Signatories hereby agree to establish a free and open line of inter-alliance communication, in which each of them shall inform the other of matters concerning the implementation of this Treaty. The lines of communication shall be so organized as to be able to discuss any issue promptly at any time. The Signatories shall have the power to set up such subsidiary bodies as may be necessary; in particular this Treaty shall permit the establishment of a defense committee which shall recommend measures for the implementation of Articles 3 and 5. Article 10 The Signatories may, by unanimous agreement, invite any other Alliance in a position to further the principles of this Treaty and to contribute to the security of the Signatories already party to this Document to become Signatory to this Treaty. Upon invitation any Alliance may become a Signatory to the Treaty by formally presenting their signatures. The signatures shall serve as affirmation of the completion of the proper internal process indicating ratification of the Treaty by the new Signatory. The Signatories will then inform the Cybernations community as a whole of the addition of each new Signatory. Article 11 After the Treaty has been in force for 5 days, or at any time thereafter, the Signatories shall, if any of them so requests, consult together for the purpose of reviewing the Treaty, having regard for the factors then affecting peace and security of the Signatories, including the development of universal doctrines or strategic goals within the bounds of their respective charters for the maintenance of inter-alliance peace and security. Article 12 After the Treaty has been in force for 30 days, any Signatory may cease to be a Party to this treaty 72 hours after its notice of withdrawal has been given to the Governments of the Signatories. The remaining Signatories will then inform the Cybernations community as a whole of the withdrawal of the Signatory. Any signatory may call a vote to terminate the membership of a fellow signatory. If a unanimous agreement (with the exception of the signatory in question) is reached, the signatory shall be informed of the termination of their membership. The signatory shall cease to be a Party to this treaty 72 hours after the termination has been agreed. Signatories For iFOK *arexes, Triumvir of General Affairs *ikMark, Triumvir of Foreign Affairs *Spaarlaamp, Triumvir of Internal Affairs For Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes *A Soviet Attack, General *Jingoist, General *Frozen-rpg, General *imbored24470, Councillor *E. Schrödinger, Councillor For Iunctus *Teh Chad, Imperator *St Jimmy, Praetor *''The Patronus Council'' For FCO *KanaX, Chancellor The Senate of FCO *Riku123 *Enrico *Latexi *King Nupe See Also *Announcement *Addition of FCO Category:Stickmen Category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups